


A Use After All

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, M/M, Snarky Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Potter claims to just want company, but Severus finds a better use for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	A Use After All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

Severus was becoming aware that he would need to take steps to move events along. He had been subjected to almost an hour of broken dialogue and was beginning to despair of receiving a reason for this unusual liaison. Setting down his glass, he shifted position in the overly comfortable armchair.

“Why did you ask me to come here, Potter?” 

His host glanced up from his own beverage, though Severus had noticed some time ago that the level of liquid contained in the vessel was not receding with any significance. 

“Just for a bit of company.”

“If _that_ was the case, anyone else’s ‘company’ would have served sufficiently.” He held up a palm to cease the dispute before it began. “Clearly there is something you want. Otherwise, you would not be tolerating my presence. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would hasten to the point of this torturous evening.”

Potter looked somewhat appalled at the allegation. “That’s not true.”

“Don’t presume me for an idiot.”

“Like I’d dare,” grinned Potter. But the smile was not of its usual beaming quality. None of Potter’s smiles had been of late. 

“I’m growing tired of this.” Severus had actually grown weary of this odd encounter after approximately five minutes, but curiosity had kept him seated thus far.

“Do I need a reason?”

“When you invite me into your chambers for a pointlessly stilted attempt at sociability, an act which is entirely without precedence I might add, then yes.”

Potter’s glass clunked as it was gently laid on the maple table. “I suppose I didn’t think of it as a waste of your time.”

“Then what did you expect it… _this_ to be?”

“I… I suppose I was looking for someone to talk to.” 

“You have your adoring masses for that purpose.” When Potter looked abnormally dejected at that prospect, Severus took full advantage for scorn. “Poor brooding Potter,” he growled, “hero to the world and still not content. My heart bleeds. I’m positive that my conversation would be lacking in the proper amount of gibberish to rate highly in entertainment value.” 

“But that’s the problem. I thought it might be nice to spend time with someone who doesn’t really care who I am.”

“Oh, but I _do_ care, Potter. It is who you are that fuels my loathing.”

Severus perceived Potter’s flinch, but such pathetic reactions would not affect his opinion. 

“I sometimes think… that I shouldn’t have come back.” 

“Is teaching not a glamorous enough occupation for you?” 

“Yes. That’s exactly correct. It’s not nearly glamorous enough.” 

Scoffing at the insolent sarcasm, Severus debated why he still wasn’t gliding towards the exit instead of willingly enduring this charade. He was intrigued, he decided. Potter seemed peculiarly subdued, reluctant to take the proffered bait. 

“They don’t really like me, you know.” 

“Clearly they worship the very hallowed ground that you walk upon.”

“No, they like the person who they think saved them.” 

This oddly friendly and talkative Potter was proving to be harder to deal with than the usual, irritatingly arrogant version. But Severus had experienced enough bizarreness for one night. He rose from his seat.

“You… are you leaving?” 

“I have important responsibilities which I need to attend to. But given your preference for procrastination, I doubt you would appreciate the many tasks which necessitate my attention.” 

“Right. I get it. I wouldn’t want to keep you.” 

There was that curious look again, the one that Severus had been purposefully ignoring for the last few months. A lingering, penetrating gaze that never failed to inspire a dreadful feeling in Severus. It inspired hope. He wouldn’t have it; the pretence of something akin to affection glimmering in those eyes could lure him into a nightmare. Potter was simply lonely. Severus realised this but was familiar enough with that emotion to pause.

“Potter, what do you _want_?” 

“Nothing, really. Well, I suppose I’ll see you later.” 

“I’m positive that our paths will cross, despite my best efforts to avoid it.” 

As he turned, the melancholy from Potter seemed to be making his departure more difficult. Severus hesitated, but knew that he couldn’t stay here. It was obvious that his fellow professor was searching for a supportive shoulder, but he was not the person to provide it. 

But as regarded the man, Severus wondered if perhaps Potter had a use after all. Vast improvements in appearance as the boy matured had been apparent, even to Severus’ critical eye. Maybe it was time to utilize the benefits of that interesting development. 

Severus attempted to turn his sneer into amiability when Potter rose to escort him out of the chambers. But as that endeavour was difficult to achieve on such short notice, he hoped that his current mask would at least appear slightly more tolerant. 

He surveyed his quarry with cool appraisal, loomed nearer with care. Yes, the man that the boy had become was beautiful; there really was no doubt of that fact. If he applied caution, he could play out his desires and leave unscathed. 

Some inkling of Severus’ intentions must have outwardly shown.

“I really only want to -”

The sentence was never completed. Severus stepped abruptly into Potter’s space and a possessive jerk to the front of thick robes brought their bodies flush. Severus’ fingers had already swept into black hair, pulling an open mouth closer, devouring greedily into wet heat before he had fully absorbed what he was doing. Satisfyingly, the smaller frame melted against his, docile and pliable. 

After sampling long minutes of the man shifting so delectably under his touch and taste, it took more strength than it should for Severus to break contact. Determinedly allowing insufficient time to rethink his decision, he pushed Potter's shoulders and pressed insistently downwards until Potter’s knees hit the rug. 

Shoving still further until Potter lay on his stomach, Severus was soon straddling the thighs of his prey, faintly surprised that opposition had not yet been met.

Tugging splayed fingers from where they rested on the weave, Severus brought Potter’s wrists together to meet in the small of his back, applying pressure to pin the man in place. He considered shackles but enjoyed the delicious sensation of tender ligaments restrained in his unyielding grip too much to surrender it.

Potter’s spine arched as he adjusted to his imprisonment. Severus still expected a demonstration of disapproval towards this harsh treatment, but Potter remained unnervingly silent except for low, panting breaths.

Impatience dismissing the need for preparation or the intimacy of foreplay, he moved enough to prise an arm under Potter's stomach and yank him upwards to a kneeling position. 

Severus’ free hand gripped handfuls of cotton robe, hauling it upwards to better enable him to snatch at Potter’s buckle and trouser fastenings. His palm brushed against the heat of Potter's stiffening penis but he paid it no mind.

A vicious downwards tug exposed an invitingly vulnerable arse, trousers and pants effectively binding Potter’s supple thighs. Freeing Severus’ erection was not made easier with only one free hand, but nonetheless the undertaking was quickly accomplished. 

Forcing his cock between round cheeks, Severus nudged against the tiny entrance. Severus’ sneer didn’t melt at a sideways glimpse of those wide, green eyes. 

A stifled objection was belatedly breathed from Potter, so Severus took a moment to dip and grant a languid kiss to the nape of an exposed neck, serving as a distraction as his hips snapped forward. The piercing cry which escaped Potter indicated discomfort, but Severus offered no reassurance. Pulling out to the tip, thrusting back in, he was unwilling to recognize whether Potter’s hips lifted to better accommodate his intrusion. 

His captive tugged in an attempt to release the bound wrists. Severus tightened his hold in response, deepened his thrusts. The struggles became more insistent; he sped up the pace in reply. Potter gasped, tried to buck and twist in his awkward position and Severus stilled him with another kiss. Severus’ teeth roughly trapped the skin of a shoulder as he drew back, generating a beautiful, painful moan.

As his tongue licked away a drop of blood, Severus drove into the yielding body with ever-increasing power, noting only dimly that Potter was fighting now to match the intensity of Severus’ movements. 

Severus claimed only what was needed and offered no more than compulsory in his quest to achieve climax.

Only when he had adequately regained his composure did Severus concede Potter’s freedom. Closing his eyes, sitting back on his heels to focus on the feel of the soft rug underneath, not on the person so close, he allowed himself a brief moment to recover his deportment.

Severus had taken all that he had desired. And now a reaction boiled within, a sentiment not experienced in many years.

A soft stroke ran over his left cheekbone and Severus pulled sharply back, scrabbling for his usual sense of security while trying not to display his shock. Potter was not meant to impart anything resembling tenderness. Neither compassion nor consideration had been demonstrated. This was just a taster, mere entertainment, not intended to be any more than a fleeting glimpse into another life, one which he would never have. But now Severus had experienced the warmth of touch, however briefly, he craved more but could not become further embroiled. 

Severus’ eyes snapped open just as Potter reached for him again. Lashing out would ensure his safety.

“Potter, that was barely acceptable.”

The arm froze as Potter’s expression crumbled. Ignoring the traitorous sensation that the suddenly apparent grief caused and any of its implications, Severus recovered the upper ground and purposely began to cover his paleness, restore his barrier as he stood.

A whisper from below caught his attention. 

“Are you… leaving?” Potter asked, an echo of his earlier question. 

Staggered that his presence might still be welcomed, he warily regarded Potter. 

“I presumed that you did not expect me to linger after your dismal performance. Or are you still deluding yourself as to your incredible skills and alluring charms?” 

Potter lethargically rose to a sitting position, curling arms and robes protectively over his chest. 

“No. I just thought that we…” 

As the entreaty faded into nothing, Severus tried to recall if Potter had obtained his own orgasm, attempted to pinpoint the moment and failed. 

Although Severus’ sneer was formed on instinct, it required a greater effort than usual to maintain. 

“Why you would consider that our association would differ in any manner after this… incident is beyond my comprehension.”

“I… didn’t consider anything.”

An unexpected urge to comfort rushed through Severus at the anguish in that tone, and it took all of his practised control not to act on the unwelcome impulse. 

“Obviously. Nevertheless, this event was nothing more than a meaningless pursuit of pleasure.” 

Satisfied that his tone betrayed no emotion, he completed his defences with thick black cotton in one intimidating, graceful sweep.

“Pleasure…” Potter sighed, and a scenario that Severus had been trying so desperately to deny strengthened in clarity. Thankfully, he didn’t need to dwell on it too profoundly as the next murmur took precedence. “Meaningless?”

“Utterly.” 

“I thought that you might’ve… wanted me.” 

“I merely required a warm vessel to use for my own gratification. And you did fill that purpose splendidly. But I do feel that you should endeavour to exercise more caution with your presumptions in the future.”

Even during all the years spent attempting to teach muddled and confused children, Severus had rarely seen anyone look so unsure. So many emotions seemed to pass over Potter’s open features; among them, shock, sadness and raw hurt flickered like an old film before the reel stopped on one of an indeterminable nature. Severus readied himself, hoping for a typically immature smart-mouthed comeback to somehow justify his actions, but no small mercies would be forthcoming.

Potter’s voice was low and guarded when it eventually emerged. “You're not going to leave like this.” 

“I believe it is obvious that I am.” 

Stumbling slightly as his feet found purchase on the floor, Potter grimaced as he straightened and created his own barriers of clothing. 

“No.” Potter began to clip his robe shut, but Severus’ perceptive gaze noted a tell-tale quiver in the motion. “I’m going to _remove_ you from my chambers because you’ll never be able to offer something as simple as friendship and you have no understanding of anything else. I won’t continue to be a sounding board for your vast array of insults. Or worse.” The silver catches of his robe finally fastened, Potter’s arms dropped to his sides as he advanced. “ _Not_ because the decision is yours.” 

Severus knew that he should stand his ground against this hostility; it was essential for his pride. But as Potter neared, the stance of him radiated a quality that Severus knew was best avoided. That determination had been witnessed once before, on a battlefield littered by those who had defied it. 

Instinctively retreating from the threat, Severus spun with dignity and strode towards the doorway. 

“As long as the result is an immediate lack of your company, I shall be relatively content.” 

Stepping over the threshold, Severus ignored the fact that the door had silently swung open in advance preparation for his ejection. Against his wiser judgement, he turned back to study Potter.

Potter had come to a halt a few yards from where Severus stood, green eyes burning with both fury and distress. 

“No, you’ll never be content, Snape. Your fucking stone heart wouldn’t allow it. That’s why you’ll always be alone.” 

“To be alone is my aim, Potter.” 

“Well, I’m glad I can help you achieve it,” Potter snarled, a second before the heavy wooden door slammed an inch from Severus’ face. Potter had neither touched it nor held a wand in his hand.

For a long time after, Severus stared through the wood, trying to convince himself that the ache in his chest did not stem from a sense of loss.


End file.
